Baby of Mine
by Raven Black 731
Summary: Danny Fenton is stressed from the pressure of everyone in Amity Park knowing his secret. Turns to his Mom for her loving support and comfort. An early Mom's day 2008 DP songfic.


**Baby of Mine by Raven Black 731**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the song in which of the lyrics added into this story. They are owned by Butch Hartman and Disney, respectively.**

**This is the first DP or any story I've submitted. All critisism/complaiments are accepted.**

**The version of the song in which these lyrics are from is sung by Allison Krauss. The other version, 'Baby Mine' by Bette Midler and has a few words changed, playing to a piano. One Shot, possibly chapter story if get enough reveiws. Soon up, 'Rule with me' An alternate reality where Evil Plant Queen Sam and Dan Phantom get together to help the halffa and his goth girlfriend when they find themselves in trouble. Promises to be a multi chapter story.**

**Now enough with my rambling. On with the story...**

Danny tried to continue living a normal life after the whole of Amity Park found out who he was, But it was stressful having to dodge the poking and prodding and the whispers and stares.

"Danny, what's wrong, honey?" he heard his mother ask as he flopped down on the sofa, partically moody.

"Everything, yet nothing in particlar, Mom. I'm stressed from school, everyone at school treats me with like I'm some freak or something to be swooned over. I just want my old life back. Before they all found out who I am, for the exception of you and Dad." Danny said, with tears that had manage to escape his burning eyes as his voice creaked and his throat tightened from the emotion.

Then without warning, Danny hugged his Mom crying into her shoulder as she sat down on the sofa beside him. His body shook violently from his sobs. Startled at first, Maddie quickly recovered and gently rocked Danny back and forth like she had done for him when he was a baby. She rocked back and forth humming a lullaby she loved and knew by heart.

_Baby mine,  
don't you cry  
Baby mine,  
dry your eyes_

_Rest your head  
close to my heart,  
never to part,  
baby of mine._

_Little one  
when you play,  
don't you mind  
what they say._

_Let those eyes  
sparkle and shine,  
never a tear,  
baby of mine._

Sam walked into Fenton Works, looking for Danny and stopped dead in her tracks as she heard his sobs and his mother singing to him. She felt a constiction in her chest and felt her eyes watering as she continued to silently listen as Danny's sobs became quiter. Jazz smiled at Sam knowingly when she saw here standing there. They silently made eye contact and Sam nodded, they both knew that it had been a long time coming. That it was only a matter of time before Danny reached his breaking part. The girls patiently waited in the kitchen as Maddie continued to sing to Danny.

_If they knew  
sweet little you  
they'd end up  
loving you too._

_All of those people  
who scold you  
what they'd give  
just for the right  
to hold you._

_From your head  
down to your toes,  
you're not much,  
goodness knows._

_But you're so  
precious to me,  
sweet as can be,  
baby of mine._

_If they knew  
sweet little you,  
they'd end up  
loving you too._

_All those same people  
who scold you,  
what they'd give  
just for the right  
to hold you._

_From your head  
down to your toes  
you're not much,  
goodness knows._

_But you're so  
precious to me,  
sweet as can be,  
Baby of mine.  
Baby of mine._

"He fell asleep. I already tucked him in. I've been hoping for the day he'd let all of his emotions out. I know it must be difficult for him with all the pain he indures during those ghost fights." Maddie said lovingly as she dried the tears from her shoulder. "He's not cried like that since he found out that Sam's parents where thinking about moving away." she said more to Jazz then Sam. "Hello, Sam." She said seeing Sam sitting at the kitchen table. looking slightly surprised to see Sam sitting there.

"Hello, Mrs. Fenton. I just came over to check on Danny. I can come back later." She said as started to stand up.

"It might do him some good to know that you came by to check up on him. He may not admit it, Sam, but you make his life worth living. I see in his eyes everytime he sees you or talks to you. It the same look that I fell in love with about Danny's father. I swear I think its in their genes."

Sam smiled at Maddie, understanding what Maddie meant then she nodded and blushed slightly. "Thank you, Mrs. Fenton." she said letting Maddie know that she understood what she meant and that it was Maddie ways of giving Sam her blessing in regards Sam of dating her baby boy.

Sam tiptoed up to Danny's room and found him sleep peacefully in his bed. As she walked closer to him she saw a contented smile draw its way of his mouth as if he sensed her presense. Smiling she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek then whispered, "I love you, Danny."

**_Author Note:_ This songfic is inspired by my friend who Role Plays as Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton, mother to my Daniel 'Danny' Jack Fenton Role Play account and in honor of my own mother. I'm proud to admit that I'm a momma's boy. Without her I wouldn't be here. So here's to you, Mom. This is an early Mom's day 2008 DP fic. Should I do a Chapter 2 to this fic? Perhaps a Mom's day dedication to Sam's Mom. Or a Tucker one to his Mom? 5 (five) or more requests then I might post a chapter 2. Perhaps some suggetions on how I can better my story writting.**


End file.
